Le Club des Artistes Anonymes
by Katsura13
Summary: Après le décès de son père, Ysaure 15 ans, élève de Beauxbatons, vois sa vie bouleversée lorsque sa mère se remarie à un sang pur Anglais. Nouveau pays, nouvelle école, nouvelle vie mais cela la déprime, l'effraie même. Va t'elle sombrer dans la solitude ou trouver en elle la force de se faire de nouveaux amis...va t'elle être acceptée?
1. Prologue

_Tout l'univers est à JKR les persos secondaires inconnus sont de moi ainsi que miss Fersen :-)_

**Le club de Artistes Anonymes**

**Epilogue  
**

**"Voilà sa décision est prise et mon avis ne compte pas...aujourd'hui ma mère a décidé de gâcher ma vie pour de bon, ce que je peu la détester!"** griffonne rageusement Yzzie sur son carnet de croquis avant d'y gribouiller, au fusain, un oeil chargé de larmes...soudain elle se lève et lance le carnet déjà passablement abimé par des heures de crayonnage, des tonnes d'effacage et d'estompage, et pas mal d'arrachage de pages, à travers la pièce exiguë, celui ci s'écrase contre le mur et retombe à côté de son lit ou elle se jette en sanglotant.

Déjà, avoir à supporter le décès tragique de son père n'était pas chose facile, et bien que cela fit ce plus d'un an maintenant elle n'avait pas encore encaissé le choc, mais maintenant voilà qu'elle devait tout quitter, son école, ses amies, sa maison, son pays même, tout ça pour les caprices de sa génitrice si imbue de sa personne, non elle ne pourrait pas encaisser ça aussi.

Devoir supporter un beau père comme celui là, qu'elle n'appréciait même pas, qui en plus avait un fils plus âgé qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais encore rencontré mais de qui elle craignait le pire vu le géniteur qu'il avait...devoir aller vivre dans un pays si ... différent! Le seul bien qu'elle y voyait si elle voulait vraiment trouver le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'elle allait visiblement entrer dans l'école la plus réputée du monde magique, celle ou le survivant avait fait ces classes, celle ou avait eu lieu les plus épiques batailles de la guerre, suivre l'enseignement de sorciers qui avaient vécus tous ça, oui cela pouvait être exaltant mais franchement c'était bien la seule chose par Merlin!

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, sa mère venait de lui apprendre que tout était réglé, sans même lui en avoir touché un mot auparavant, sans avoir demandé l'avis de sa fille unique...c'était plus qu'une surprise totale pour elle c'était un choc! Elles partaient dans 3 jours rejoindre le futur mari de sa mère dans son domaine Anglais pour l'épouser la semaine suivante, la demeure familiale était vendue et le même jours les nouveaux propriétaires prendrait possession des lieux. Elle ne savait même pas que la maison eut été à vendre! Et comment sa mère, la très chique comtesse de Fersen pouvait elle vendre ce magnifique manoir qu'avait fait construire pour elle avec tous son amour son mari, si adorable, si aimant, si...parfait! c'était impensable! De la folie pure! Jamais elle ne reverrais Beauxbatons, elle s'en était fait une telle joie de voir la fin des vacances arriver pourtant. Tout ce qui l'éloignait de sa mère en ce moment lui donnait de la joie à vrai dire mais son beau château enchanté, sa chambre qu'elle avait fini par aimer ainsi que ses amies de longues dates, piouf, tout ça envolé, elle devait faire une croix dessus et recommencer tout comme si ces 4 dernières années de scolarité ne voulait rien dire.

Izzie était en colère, triste aussi à l'idée de tout quitter mais surtout elle était morte de trouille bon sang!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ difficile

**Chapitre 1 : un nouveau départ**

*Ce voyage en train est d'une longueur effarante* songea t'elle alors qu'elle tentait de croquer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux en vain, le train filait si vite qu'elles ne voyait que des images floues, de temps à autre elle apercevait des moutons, quelques vaches au loin, souvent c'était des collines broussailleuses et des landes désertiques, le paysage était joli, certes, mais il n'y avait rien à dessiner qui rende quelque chose de sympa au crayons noir. Ce premier jour de cours était déjà un désastre total à ses yeux.

Sa mère n'avait même pas daigné l'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard express, seulement quelques jours qu'elle était mariée et déjà elle passait son temps scotchée à son prétentieux second époux, folâtrant de soirées mondaines en brunchs ennuyeux et tout aussi collet monté que celui-ci, la vraie vie de grande dame pleine de luxe et d'amusement telle qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu auprès de son premier époux qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé. Certes elle l'avait beaucoup aimé son Comte plein de charme et d'humour, la passion avait même été au rendez-vous au début de leur union, mais ils c'étaient mariés si jeunes, qu'au fil des ans ils avaient grandis dans deux directions différentes. Elle avait été peinée du décès de celui-ci mais cela ne l'avait pas ravagé comme cela avait ravagé sa fille… il avait été son ami, son mari mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment apporté la vie mondaine dont elle aurait rêvé. A présent elle avait une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Son nouveau mari était un homme très séduisant et surtout très riche, de nombreuses femmes lui enviait cet époux rendu à nouveau libre suite à son divorce retentissant qui avait fait jaser un grand nombres de familles de sang-pur dans la haute société sorcière, ce dont celui-ci n'avait cure, à coup de regards glaciaux, il faisait taire tous les commentaires désobligeants et sa fortune faisait le reste. On n'en voulait pas longtemps à quelqu'un de si influant…pire, sans doute la pauvre femme répudiée avait elle fait quelque chose d'horrible pour avoir dû subir une telle honte, les cancans allaient bon train.

C'est donc avec son « demi-frère » tout récent qu'elle avait dû affronter cette première journée, a l'image de son père, il était tout bonnement à tomber, physiquement rien à redire, de quoi même lui faire regretter à première vue d'être sa « sœur » et pas une petite amie potentielle…mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était autre chose…il était froid, prétentieux et condescendant comme son paternel, voire pire, le père ne faisait que l'ignorer tandis que lui semblait la haïr pour une raison inconnue. Il l'avait emmené à la gare en transplanant, la trainant avec lui dans ce déplacement qui lui avait filé la nausée, avait filé droit avec son chariot vers le quai 9 trois quart et sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf avait traversé, elle avait bien été obligée de suivre en priant pour que cela ne soit pas une farce et qu'elle n'allait pas s'exploser le nez sur celui-ci devant tout le monde…mais non elle c'était retrouvée sur le quai ou l'autre abruti imbu de sa personne avait rejoint ses amis en la plantant là, sans la présenter à qui que ce soit, juste comme ça !

Elle avait du se débrouiller pour charger ses affaires à bord, pour se trouver une place libre quelque part, alors que tous les autres hormis les petits de première année étaient en groupe déjà préformé par les années précédente, elle était la seule fille de 15 ans à être vraiment toute seule, à ne connaître personne, de plus elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui arriverait une fois à l'école. On lui avait dit qu'elle serait répartie dans une des maisons du château, son beau-père lui avait d'ailleurs laissé entendre que Serpentard était le seul choix acceptable pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas ces « maisons » mais elle était tiraillée entre l'envie d'aller n'importe où ailleurs juste pour le contrarier et l'envie d'aller là-bas pour être tranquille tout simplement.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le paysage environnant lorsqu'elle commença à apercevoir de hautes tours derrière les arbres au loin, l'agitation se fit aussi sentir dans le wagon, certains se levaient même pour rassembler leurs affaires, elle commença alors à stresser pour de bon, devait elle se rendre à un endroit précis pour être répartie, devait elle contacter quelqu'un, devait elle se joindre aux petits de première année même si elle entrait en 5ème ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à se poser des questions car alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel de dessin quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule doucement.

« Excuses moi…es-tu… » la rouquine aux grands yeux verts rieurs qui se tenait devant elle regarda sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

**« …Ysaure de Fersen ? »** ajouta t'elle en levant son regard renversant sur elle.

**« Euh….oui »**

**« Ah je t'ai trouvée, il me semblait bien que je ne t'avais jamais vue avant ça, mais je parle je parle et j'en oublie mes bonnes manières…je me présente, Lily Potter, préfète de Gryffondor, on m'a demandé de t'aider à ton arrivée et de te diriger vers la répartition, tu dois donc prendre tes affaires et me suivre, j'ai beaucoup de travail donc surtout ne me perds pas de vue tu veux ? »**

La fille avait dit tout ça d'un trait, sans respirer ou presque et d'une voix douce mais puissante, Yzzie se contenta de la dévisager bouche bée avant de percuter…

**« P…Po…Potter ? »**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira...

**« Oui Potter comme…c'est mon père ! Bon passons, tu viens ? »**

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que la suivre avec tout son bazar.

_Plus tard dans la journée..._

_"Une journée épuisante..."_ griffonna t'elle sur son carnet de croquis avant de dessiner sans y penser quelques un des évènements de celle-ci comme quelques flash-back gribouillés à la va vite tout en re-songeant à tout cela.

Tout d'abord le voyage en calèche sans cheval l'avait quelque peu déboussolée, ok elle avait l'habitude de la magie, étant née dedans jusqu'au cou mais bon jamais elle n'avait vu ce genre de mode de transport, la préfète lui avait dit que c'était en fait des sombrals qui faisaient office de chevaux et elle n'avait su comment réagir à cette annonce, ces créatures magiques avaient très mauvaise réputation...mais en même temps elle était vraiment curieuse à ce sujet et cela l'emportait sur l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Ensuite elle avait découvert la manificiance du château à proprement parler, de loin il avait l'air plus petit...enfin non il avait l'air grand mais quand on se trouvait à son pied il était carrément colossal! Puis la beauté du grand hall et de la grand-salle où elle avait dû affronter la répartition au milieu des premières années alors que toute l'école la dévisageait comme une chouette épileptique, ok on ne devait pas tous les jours croiser des 5ème année encore non répartie mais bon l'éducation de ses petits anglais laissait vraiment à désirer par Merlin! Avec soulagement et agacement à la fois elle fut répartie chez les Serpentard, ou elle fut accueillie avec effusion d'applaudissement et des regards obliques et curieux tandis que son "adorable demi-frère" ne daignait même pas lui accorder le moindre signe ni la moindre attention, tant mieux! Elle aurait la paix! Décidément lui et son père étaient vraiment deux snobinards de la plus belle espèce et jamais elle ne pourrait s'entendre avec eux. Dommage qu'elle doive le côtoyer sans arrêt au sein même de leur salle commune.

Finalement elle avait été affectée à une chambrée ou deux des 4 autres filles étaient plutôt avenantes et accueillante et ou les deux autres étaient justes des harpies insupportables, l'année scolaire allait être pénible c'était déjà un fait avéré...mais cela aurait pu être pire! Là, elle profitait du silence de la salle commune après le couvre-feu pour se remémorer tout cela et s'adonner à sa passion tranquillement et ça, cela faisait un bien fou!

Alors qu'elle finissait de crayonner ce satané choipeau, elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se retourna en sursautant, elle qui pensait être tranquille, allait-elle se faire gronder par le préfèt de sa maison pour trainer si tard? Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle aperçu Scorpius qui la jaugeait du haut de son mètre 87 tout en insolence et en prétention.

**"Tiens tiens...tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure? Demain tu ne parviendras pas à te lever, c'est bien connu que les fillettes ont besoin d'au moins 10 heures de sommeil par nuit!"** décocha t'il avec une expression moqueuse sur le visage. Merlin ce que ce mec pouvait l'agacer! Non mais comment sa mère pouvait elle le supporter? Elle lui serinait sans cesse "Ton frère est si élégant...ton frère est si charmant...ton frère..." comme si c'était son frère tiens déjà! Il n'avait aucune goutte de sang en commun et elle s'en portait très bien comme ça!

**"J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais jusque là, ne crois pas te mêler de ma vie parce que ton père couche avec ma mère"** lança t'elle dédaigneuse en retournant à son dessin sans pour autant répondre à sa provocation.

Elle ne vit pas le rictus haineux qui déforma son visage carré et sa bouche charnue, ni l'éclat malveillant qui passa dans son regard gris acier.

**"Il faut dire qu'à part ça je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir envie de faire avec elle, Constance est divinement érotique et à un cul à faire damner un saint mais pour ce qui est de l'intelligence et de l'élégance on repassera"** répliqua t'il d'une voix mélliflue.

Ysaure se leva d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette mais n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà d'un informulé il l'avait désarmé.

**"Trop prévisible ma chère"** dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle alors que sa baguette atterrissait dans un bruit sourd près de l'âtre à trois bon mètres de là. Il rangea lui-même la sienne dans sa manche alors qu'il arrivait juste devant elle en la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi.

**"Sale cafard pathétique, ne parle jamais de ma mère!"*** dit-elle en français, elle se débrouillait bien dans la langue de Shakespeare mais avait tendance à repasser à celle de Molière lorsqu'elle était énervée.

**"Je me demande si elle crie dans la jouissance, il me faudra vérifier cela"*** répliqua t'il dans un français tout aussi parfait bien que troublé par un accent à couper au couteau.

Le poing d'Ysaure tenta d'atteindre son nez droit pour le réduire en bouillie mais il fut intercepté par sa main puissante et elle fut coupée net dans son élan par l'éclat de son regard gris posé sur elle et son rictus moqueur, ce mec était un malade et il commençait à lui faire peur. Elle tenta de se dégager pour se mettre le plus loin possible de lui, en sécurité mais elle ne put aller bien loin, celui-ci lui tordit le bras derrière le dos en lui arrachant un petit cri aigu de douleur avant de se coller contre elle et de caresser sa joue avec sa main libre.

**"Quel interessant petit jappement, toi aussi tu dois crier quand tu jouis, et empourprer joliment ce visage angélique et faussement chaste...ces petites tâches de rousseur discrètes qui ornent ton nez et qui sont si charmantes et te donne cet air mutin virent elle au cramoisi elle aussi?"**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir de frayeur, elle était seule ici avec lui, désarmée, il la tenait prisonnière en ses bras et elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête, elle espérait qu'il tentait juste de lui faire peur mais était-ce vraiment ça?

**"Lâche-moi Scorpius! Ou je te jure que je hurle"**

Il resserra sa prise sur elle en plaçant sa main libre autour de sa taille et la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle fût sur la pointe des pieds.

**"Tu vas vite apprendre à ne pas me défier, à me parler avec respect et à te comporter avec moi comme tu le dois, avec déférence c'est bien compris petite idiote? Ou je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux, ici je suis dans MON royaume, je suis le prince, tout le monde me respecte et m'obéis, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi et mon bon vouloir compris petite chatte? Ou je pourrais avoir envie de te faire ronronner de plaisir devant toute la maisonnée et personne ne bougerait le petit doigts!**" dit il sur un ton glacial, son visage déformé par la haine à deux centimètres du sien.

**"Tu es un malade mental voilà ce que tu es, lâche moi ou j'informe ton père"** tenta t'elle de dire d'une voix assurée.

**"Oh mais fait donc je t'en prie"** clama t'il avec un rictus encore plus glaçant avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui arracher un baiser avant de la relâcher en riant comme un fou, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'enfuit en courant vers le dortoir des filles sans demander son reste, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux sombres de son baldaquin avant de se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlable. C'est en pleurant, le corps traversé de spasmes et de hoquets qu'elle s'endormit finalement toute habillée, persuadée d'être en sécurité au moins ici puisque les garçons ne pouvaient pas monter jusque là.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin un peu calmée mais pas du tout reposée et qu'elle sorti de son lit elle trouva à côté de celui-ci sa baguette et son carnet de croquis posés sur le sol et la peur l'assaillit à nouveau...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bouleversement

Au fils des jours et des semaines la vie d'Yzzie ne s'arrangeait pas. Au départ elle avait tenté de se résonner en se disant qu'il était ridicule de stresser, que sans doute Scorpius avait voulu frimer et avait sensiblement exagéré sa main mise sur sa maison mais plus le temps passait plus elle finissait par se dire qu'il n'en était rien. En effet, loin de se contenter de lui avoir collé une peur bleue ce soir-là, voilà qu'à présent il avait décidé de l'isoler le plus possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Apparemment il avait fait passer le mot à tous les verts et argent que celui ou celle qui serait prise à parler amicalement avec elle, à se montrer sympathique ou serviable ou lui donner un coup de main pour un cours ou l'autre subirait de sévères retombées...il va sans dire que la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ysaure passait à présent ses journées loin de la salle commune ou de sa chambre et lorsqu'elle y était c'était immanquablement seule dans un coin à ressasser ou carrément à flipper. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait tant, pourquoi il la haïssait tant ou même ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher, ce n'était pas un gars très aimé par ici ou en tout cas ne faisait-il pas l'unanimité à Poudlard, mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était si infecte, si abjecte. Et puis même en cours, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire des amis dans d'autre maisons car ils savaient tous à présent qui était son demi-frère et se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste. Seule la préfète de Gryffondor daignait être gentille avec elle quand elles se croisaient, elle était pour cela vraiment reconnaissante à Lily d'être quelqu'un de si sympathique et qui se fiche de ce que peuvent bien raconter les on dits, elle était son seul petit rayon de soleil dans cette école mais leurs rencontres étaient si rares que cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment, elles ne partageaient aucuns cours, n'étaient pas assises à la même tables aux repas, leurs discutions ponctuelle relevait du hasard le plus total. La solitude était un état difficile à supporter.

Pire, ces dernières semaines voyant qu'elle se réfugiait dans le dessin pour passer le temps, il l'avait vertement tancée devant tout le monde, prétextant quece passe-temps était sans intérêt car c'était une activité bassement moldue et que si au moins elle c'était adonné à l'Art du portrait sorcier, là, on aurais éventuellement pu la respecter mais qu'ici elle était juste pathétique...bien sur personne n'avait osé s'opposer à lui et tous c'étaient moqués ou étaient juste restés silencieux. De ce fait, se sentant fort et dans son bon droit il avait habilement d'un Accio attiré à lui son carnet de croquis fétiche et l'avait mis en pièce avant de bruler ce qu'il en restait dans l'âtre fumant et crachotant de bout de parchemin. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle retint ses larmes et fit la fière, elle se leva et rejoint simplement son dortoir pour ne plus le quitter durant 2 longues journées...finalement le professeur Zabini, son directeur de maison, envoya Pomfresh pour la "soigner", elle passa donc une autre journée et une nuit, apathique, à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la grand salle au petit déjeuner le matin du quatrième jour.

Ce matin là, un évènement changea de tout au tout son moral...

_"J'en reviens toujours pas!"_ écrivit elle l'après-midi même dans son carnet tout neuf et à peine déballé, heureusement qu'elle avait prévu d'en utiliser plus d'un sur l'année scolaire. Elle avait sèché le cours d'histoire de la magie si soporifique car elle était encore sous le charme de ce qui était arrivé ce midi, elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir posément et au dortoir c'étaient impossible. Elle était donc partie se promener le long du lac sur la partie boisée ou elle serait tranquille pour s'adonner à sa passion. Elle commença à dessiner un double "A" dans un grand cercle en chantonnant l'air entendu ce matin-là d'une voix douce...

Ils déjeunaient dans un grand brouhaha quand c'était arrivé...le plafond magique c'était purement et simplement éteint, virant au noir d'encre, plongeant tout le monde, le corps enseignant comme les élèves dans la stupéfaction la plus totale. Une musique douce, des accords de violon mêlé à une guitare acoustique c'étaient élevés dans la grand-salle clouant les gens sur place dans un silence stupéfait, puis sur le plafond étaient apparus des images mouvantes tel un film de cinéma moldu...

Une fille courait en sanglotant, son visage masqué par un grimage des plus effrayant, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas de visage mais juste de grands yeux immenses et larmoyant...soudain la musique se fit plus vive, une créature masculine et massive, vêtue de manière très étrange, masquée elle aussi et possédant de longs doigts osseux et acérés, apparu et attrapa la fille au visage étrange par la main...ils se regardèrent, les larmes de la fille cessèrent et la musique devint plus douce, une voix masculine envoutante et douce se mit à chanter tandis que les deux protagonistes se mettaient à danser de façon animale et sensuelle. Ysaure fut carrément subjuguée par l'émotion qui se dégageait de cette danse, fut touchée par la passion entre ses deux êtres si bien figurée ici, par la lascivité et la volupté exprimée par cette sarabande... Quand la musique pris fin, la fille avait sur le visage un sourire épanoui, le noir revint et une fusée d'artifice explosa éblouissant tout le monde en formant deux "A" violets entrelacés dans un cercle...puis se fut tout.

Un silence pesant sembla tomber sur l'assistance avant d'exploser en un tonnerre de rires et d'applaudissement, même de la part de enseignants, finalement cela sembla ne perturber qu'elle comme si ce n'était pas une première pour les autres. Les gens se mirent à papoter gaiement à propos de l'évènement tandis que Yzzie se tournait vers un Scorpius qui semblait avoir mangé une bouse vache tant il affichait un air dégouté, visiblement contrairement à elle il n'avait pas apprécié. Elle avait juste été captivée, trouvant cela magique, bien plus que les sorts qu'ils lançaient dans la vie de tous les jours...ce n'était pas un sort, enfin pas complètement, cela devait être autre chose.

Alors qu'elle finissait de dessiner la créature masculine du show artistique qui l'avait tant fait rêver elle fut interrompue par une voix, lointaine encore, mais mélodieuse et masculine. Elle referma son calepin et le rangea dans sa besace puis cala son crayon sur son oreille avant de chercher d'où provenait cette voix inexplicable. Elle marcha un moment autour du lac, se rapprochant peu à peu car le son devenait moins ténu puis fini par apercevoir une silhouette longiligne adossée à un arbre à même le sol sur la mousse moelleuse. Elle approcha avec précaution tout en se dissimulant derrière un buisson feuillu, lorsqu'elle fut assez près elle découvrit un garçon qui chantait d'une voix douce bien que masculine et virile, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses longues mains reposaient dans la mousse de part et d'autre de ses jambes sveltes, il avait un corps mince et des cheveux blonds courts lui retombant sur le front. Son nez étaient sans défaut, légèrement retroussé mais terriblement masculin, il y avait en lui une perfection étrange, presque irréelle, on aurait dit une fée...ou plutôt un homme fée. Seulement si c'était le cas que faisait-il en uniforme de Poufsouffle?

Elle écouta un moment sa chanson nostalgique et quand le volume de sa voix devint un mince filet murmuré c'est machinalement qu'elle voulut faire un pas un avant pour mieux entendre, à cet instant une branche craqua sous son pied et le chant envoutant cessa, de grands yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et elle fut tout simplement découverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de placer le moindre mot que déjà elle avait filé ventre à terre mal à l'aise d'avoir été si maladroite et de ne pas s'être mêlée de ses propres affaires. Ce faisant, son crayon tomba au sol sans qu'elle le remarque de suite, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans le hall du château qu'elle s'en aperçu. Ce n'était pas bien grave alors elle rejoint le cours de métamorphose avec un peu d 'avance, et elle attendit dans le couloir que la classe précédente sorte de la salle, l'esprit hanté par ce regard si hypnotique qui c'était posé sur elle quelques instants auparavant.

Pendant ce temps autour du lac...

Alister avait encore sèché son cours de divination, d'ailleurs qu'elle idée il avait eu de choisir cette branche, il était nul et c'était d'un ennui mortel mais bref, il s'était donc dispensé de cours et avait traversé le parc, contourné le lac et choisi la partie la plus feuillue du coin afin de se trouver un endroit sympathique ou se poser pour de se détendre tout en travaillant sa voix et sa chanson qui devait absolument être parfaite pour la réunion de ce soir.

Il était là depuis un petit moment, yeux fermés à chantonner doucement lorsqu'un craquement dans les buissons proches le firent subitement sursauter, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit face à lui la plus jolie paire d'yeux qu'il lui eut été donné de croiser jusque-là. Ceux-ci étaient d'une nuance étrange de brun verdâtre rehaussés de paillettes d'or pur, ils étaient joliment en amandes et bordés de longs cils sombres. Cette vision le stupéfia un instant puis l'instant d'après la fille, car il s'agissait bien d'une fille, fila entre les buissons et les arbres sans demander son reste, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette menue et harmonieuse ainsi que sa longue crinière ondulée d'une belle couleur châtain doré qui disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il se leva et avança vers l'endroit ou avait craqué la branche tout en regardant vers l'endroit ou elle avait disparu, peine perdue il n'y avait plus personne, la belle avait couru plus vite que le vent ou était équipée d'une cape d'invisibilité. Perplexe il avança encore et shoota dans quelque chose qui trainait sur le sol, il s'abaissa et ramassa un simple crayon à papier dont le bois était bleu et la mine noire, il le mit dans sa poche en souriant.

Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques instants mais il avait eu le temps de reconnaitre la propriétaire de ce bout de bois qu'utilisaient habituellement plutôt les moldus comme sa propre mère, ici à Poudlard la mode étant à la plume. C'était une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, mais il savait qui elle était car dans l'école, beaucoup de rumeurs sur son compte se faisaient entendre. La soeur de Malefoy...enfin sa demi-soeur, tout était dit sur elle, c'était une peste infâme, une fille de petite vertu, elle couchait avec son propre frère ou avec son beau père selon les versions, elle était antipathique, mal revenante, une vrai pimbêche...bref personne ne semblait l'apprécier mais personne ne semblait jamais avoir pris la peine de lui adresser la parole. Sauf Lily qui avait étrangement engueulé tout le monde un jour en disant qu'elle s'avérait être une fille charmante.

Comme ça à première vue c'est vrai que cette Ysaure ne parlait jamais à personne, était perpétuellement seule dans un coin à gribouiller sur un carnet comme une asociale, mais après l'avoir vue de près il se disait qu'elle était somme toute une fille normale à qui personne n'avait laissé a chance parce qu'elle était nouvelle, qu'elle était à serpentard et que c'était la soeur d'un pauvre idiot snobinard.

Lui en tout cas l'avait trouvée mystérieuse et...vachement belle. Jamais il n'avait vu de cheveux si longs, ils lui arrivaient presque qu'aux fesses à vue de nez. Elle était déjà jolie de loin mais en vis à vis c'était une beauté tout simplement. il faudrait qu'il la retrouve pour faire connaissance, c'était décidé.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas déterminé.

Du côté de chez Yzzie...

La fin de la journée de cours se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'Izzie, transforma plusieurs fois son lapin nain et tasse à thé bancale ou en pigeon maladif plutôt qu'en parapluie tout simplement, son esprit tout occupé qu'il était par ce regard, ce visage...elle était distraite et complètement ailleurs.

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas du soir elle se dirigeait vers la grand salle lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller gentiment ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel, elle se figea et se retourna pour apercevoir le beau visage rieur de celui qui avait une si jolie voix, elle perdit la sienne un instant.

**"Ysaure...tu t'appelles Ysaure c'est bien ça?"** elle acquiesça bouche bée comme une grenouille décérébrée avant de fermer la bouche se rendant compte de son air abruti.

**"Enchanté, moi c'est Alister Ferfield, je suis en 6ème à poufsouffle"** ajouta t'il toujours souriant.

**"Je crois que tu as perdu ceci tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé...euh...tu sais ...là-bas..."** ajouta t'il quelque peu déstabilisé par son silence tout en lui tendant son crayon qu'elle regarda d'un air gêné.

*Oh Merlin il m'a reconnu, non mais la honte quoi! J'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote!* songea t'elle en se décomposant lentement, elle tendit la main et lui arracha presque le dit crayon des mains pour le fourrer dans sa besace.

**"Merci...euh...c'est gentil...Alister tu dis?"**

**"C'est ça"** répliqua t'il encouragé par la fin bienvenue de son mutisme déstabilisant.

**"Ecoute je suis désolée de t'avoir espionné tout à l'heure, c'est que je...enfin je dessinait dans le coin quand j'ai entendu chanter, la curiosité m'a poussé à aller voir d'où ça venait c'est tout, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je ne ..."** tenta t'elle de s'excuser maladroitement.

**"Oh...c'est bon t'inquiète, moi aussi je me croyais seul dans le coin, à ta place j'aurais fait pareil, y'a pas de mal, et puis j'ai du te surprendre et tu as paniqué, je comprends."** la coupa t'il.

Bon au moins ne la prenait il pas pour une groupie imbécile, elle n'avait pas tout perdu.

**"Tu dessines alors? C'est super, je ...enfin tu me montreras tes dessins un de ces jours?"**

**"Euh...oui...oui si tu veux"** bafouilla t'elle maladroitement.

Elle était plutôt sympa cette fille finalement quand on avait brisé la glace, que les gens étaient bêtes et prompts à se faire un avis sur tout le monde sans essayer d'en savoir plus.

**"Là il faut qu'on aille manger avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien sur la table, mais, ça te dis qu'on se voie après? On pourrait discuter un peu"** proposa t'il gentiment, le coeur d'Yzzie se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle, un garçon beau comme un Dieu était entrain de lui proposer un rendez-vous? Ou du moins avait-il envie de faire sa connaissance...c'était vrai, ça arrivait? Dans son pays natal elle avait eu l'habitude de plaire, d'être courtisée comme on disait en France mais ici tout le monde semblait l'avoir pris en grippe d'entrée de jeu...et ça allait peut être commencer à s'arranger, elle n'en revenait pas!

Un sourire radieux s'épanouit sur son visage la rendant carrément à tomber et le coeur d'Ali se mit à jouer du tam tam contre sa cage thoracique...

**"D'accord, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir de pouvoir me faire des amis ici, mon pays me manque et je ne connais personne"**

**"Je t'attendrais dans le hall vers 19h...ça te vas?"**

Elle acquiesça joyeusement et ils entrèrent et rejoignirent leurs tables respectives...

(Voilà j'ai retravaillé mes chapitres, rassemblé, rangé, ajouté des éléments, retiré d'autres, fait de mon mieux en fonction de vos critiques et j'essaie de faire pour le mieux pour la suite, merci à vous tous pour vos rewiews, merci pour vos conseils, j'attends de nouveaux à l'avenir vos conseils, critiques ou appréciations, merci encore à tous et un merci particulier à Angel ;) )


	4. Chapitre3 : Le malheur des uns

Après une semaine super chargée et pleines de nouvelles expériences, Izzie trouva tout de même quelques instants à consacrer à son journal de croquis avant de s'effondrer sur son lit morte de fatigue. Il était tard la nuit et le couvre-feu était déjà tombé depuis un moment et elle crayonnait à la lueur d'un feu magique de poche dissimulée par les lourdes tentures du baldaquin de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle repensait à cette semaine merveilleuse.

Le premier jour de sa « nouvelle vie » elle avait rencontré Alister, son « parrain-la-fée » comme elle l'appelait affectueusement à présent. Après le repas du soir ils c'étaient retrouvés comme prévus dans le hall et avaient filés dans le parc ou ils avaient discutés à bâton rompu jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ils avaient du rentrer en catimini car ils avaient largement dépassés l'heure autorisée pour trainer en dehors de leurs salles communes. Durant cette soirée ils avaient fait connaissance, ils avaient rit, ils avaient parfois écrasés quelques larmes aussi quand il fut venu le temps de conter les heures tragiques de leurs vies respectives, le décès de la mère d'Alister alors qu'elle le mettait au monde 17 ans plus tôt ou celui du père d'Ysaure plus récemment, la petite amie d'Ali qui avait décidé de rompre l'an dernier juste avant la st Valentin alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis 3 ans déjà, le remariage de la mère d'Izzie avec ce fourbe snobinard qu'était Drago Malefoy…leurs petits chagrins et leurs grandes peines… Mais surtout ils avaient rit, ils s'étaient trouvés des tas de points communs, Ysaure avait montré son carnet de dessin, pas celui-ci qui est si intime que personne ne l'à jamais parcourus mais celui qu'elle traine partout en journée avec elle pour saisir à vif le moindre fait en valant la peine à ses yeux. Il avait chanté pour elle et elle l'avait écouté avec ravissement, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. En un mot comme en cent ils étaient devenus amis tout simplement.

Le lendemain, ils c'étaient retrouvés après les cours et Alister lui avait présenté sa meilleure amie, une Poufsouffle elle aussi, très différente de lui cependant et à la fois un peu pareille, sympathique, positive, souriante et intelligente quoi que certains en pensent. Katherine Harrinton était une grande perche toute en jambes, plate comme une planche de ouija et dotée d'une maladresse maladive, visiblement elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses membres trop longs et finissait immanquablement pas casser quelque chose, heurter quelqu'un ou se casser la figure. Kit lui plut tout de suite, et visiblement c'était réciproque car depuis elles ne se quittaient plus que pour aller en cours ou rentrer au dortoir, riant aux éclats et partageant leurs états d'âme, souvent Alister était avec elles, parfois non…la vie était devenue beaucoup moins angoissante, beaucoup plus trépidante et drôle, enfin Izzie avait trouvé sa place dans cette école.

Pour couronner le tout Scorpius semblait moins sur son dos, ou bien était-ce un effet de son absence à elle la plupart du temps de la salle commune ce qui leurs rendaient les contacts de moins en moins fréquents ? En tout cas celui-ci semblait encore plus grognon que d'habitude en ce moment, lorsqu'elle le croisait son visage était encore plus renfrogné qu'avant si cela était possible et il semblait toujours être perdu dans ses pensées, cela l'arrangeait bien, pendant ce temps il lui fichait une paix royale, de plus elle se sentait plus forte, moins fragile maintenant qu'elle avait des amis à qui se confier si le besoin ce faisait sentir, c'est fou ce qu'un ami peu vous donner de la confiance en vous ! Elle se sentait mieux armée pour affronter son demi-frère le cas échéant.

Elle finit de crayonner le beau visage souriant de ses nouveaux amis puis referma son carnet avant de le cacher dans sa malle au bout du lit, elle se faufila sous les draps et s'endormit excitée à l'idée de la journée d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le lendemain et qui se terminerait en apothéose par un bal costumé. Alister l'avait invité à être sa cavalière et cela la rendait un peu nerveuse il fallait bien l'avouer, celui-ci était devenu son ami et elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de voir ce statut changer finalement, cette relation lui était précieuse et elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher, et ce bien que celui-ci soit hyper craquant. Malgré toute l'attirance qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour ce mec génial et parfait en tout point, la nuit c'est toujours dansant avec une créature menaçante et virile qu'elle se voyait, rien n'arrivait à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait ressentit devant les images qui avaient défilés devant ses yeux à la grand salle fin septembre…

Samedi matin…pas question de prendre part à la journée d'halloween cette année, c'était un truc pour les enfants et il n'en avait que faire. Par contre il avait décidé de se rendre à Sainte mangouste aujourd'hui vu qu'il n'y avait pas cours, il était majeur, il n'avait eu qu'à prévenir la directrice et le voilà sur le point de franchir les grilles afin de transplaner. Mardi il avait reçu un hibou de l'hôpital lui annonçant que l'état de sa mère se détériorait de plus en plus, elle refusait à présent de se nourrir, se laissant dépérir et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Alors que son père c'était remarié avec cette dinde Française et vivait la grande vie, sa mère était au plus mal, et tout était à cause son géniteur. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr lui et sa poule…enfin surtout lui car elle avait juste profité de l'opportunité d'épouser un sang pur Anglais une fois celui-ci divorcé, n'empêche elle et sa fille profitait de la vie alors que sa mère dépérissait, bousillée par un homme sans cœur pour qui seul la pureté du sang compte et pour qui l'honneur de la famille passe par-dessus tout.

Il arriva à Sainte mangouste assez rapidement, à la boutique magique de l'entrée il acheté un bouquet de leurs plus belles roses immortelles, d'un beau rose pâle, les préférée d'Astoria, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pour se faire il du se rendre dans l'aile sécurisée pour les patients dangereux, pour eux même ou pour les autres … il du montrer patte blanche au gardien, vider ses poches, donner sa baguette, hors de question de pénétrer là avec ça, si un patient mettait la main dessus cela pouvait se révéler mortel, puis il pu enfin rejoindre la petite chambre ou celle qui l'avait mit au monde gisait sur un lit, plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été jadis, il n'y à pas encore si longtemps.

Il entra et alla à la salle de bain sans un mot, remplir un vase de matière plastique absolument sans danger et conforme au règlement de l'hôpital. Une fois fait il déposa les fleurs à coté d'autres bouquets tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres sur la table basse, ils étaient tous de lui, datant de ses précédentes visites, personne d'autre ne venait la voir de toute façon, son père c'étant arrangé pour que même sa propre famille n'ose s'approcher d'elle.

Enfin il s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit et la regarda…elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait respirer avec difficulté, comme si c'était trop fatiguant pour elle à présent. Elle était maigre, si maigre et si diminuée qu'il avait peine à la reconnaitre à présent, elle paraissait si petite si fragile dans ce lit. La gorge de Scorpius se serra. Cette femme autrefois si belle et pleine de vie allait bien médicalement parlant, elle ne souffrait d'aucune maladie physique, non, seule son âme était réduite à néant par la souffrance, elle avait si mal qu'elle se laissait dépérir de plus en plus. Une bouffée de haine à l'égard de son paternel l'envahi…

Drago avait toujours trompé Astoria du plus loin que leur fils s'en souvienne, sans doute qu'au début de leur mariage ce n'était pas le cas mais rien ne lui laissait supposer qu'ils aient un jour étés heureux et amoureux. Enfin amoureuse, sa mère l'était, folle de lui-même, prête à tout pour garder son époux, prête à tout pour le combler, pour lui faire plaisir et l'honorer, jamais elle n'avait fait un pas de travers, supportant au fils des ans ses infidélités masquées, car oui il la trompait, ni lui ni sa mère n'étaient dupes et ce malgré le fait que Drago agissait avec discrétion, personne ne devait rien deviner il en allait de l'honneur de la famille Malefoy. Les seules au courant étaient ses diverses maitresses habituelles, toujours les même bien que de plus en plus nombreuses et jeunes au fil des ans, certaines mariées même et à toute il faisait jurer le serment inviolable pour être sur que rien ne se sache jamais. Mais bien sur Astoria savait, et se taisait, se disant sans doute qu'elle devait accepter pour garder son époux, il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi sa mère c'était abaissé de la sorte, cela restait un mystère…mais elle l'aimait…

L'arrangement allait très bien à son père bien sur pas de comptes à rendre et en façade une vie de famille exemplaire et bien rangée. Puis cela devint de plus en plus dur à vivre pour Astoria, elle se sentait seule, incomprise, elle avait son fils adoré bien sur mais cela suffit il à remplir toute une vie ? Surtout quand celui-ci entra à Poudlard et ne revint que pour les vacances. Elle tenta de remplir sa vie par des soirées mondaines qu'elle organisait, cela lui prenait un temps fou et Drago était ravi que le manoir Malefoy retrouve sa splendeur d'avant la guerre, ravi que les sorciers les plus réputés et les familles les plus en vue se battant pour assister à une de ses soirée. Mais tout cela fini par s'essouffler au fil des ans. Puis il y à deux ans Astoria à rencontré un homme à une de ses soirée, un sorcier né moldu qui avait réussi à grimper les marches de la gloire en grimpant celle du ministère de la magie, il venait d'être élu bras droit du premier ministre, remplaçant celui-ci en cas de problème ou de maladie. Greysson avait 7 ans de moins qu'Astoria mais leur passion fut soudaine et permit à celle-ci de se sentir revivre, de se sentir aimée pour elle-même. Leur histoire dura un temps, personne ne savait rien, surtout pas Drago puis une feuille de chou à scandale publia des photos très embarrassantes et impossibles à démentir, le scandale éclata et Drago entra dans une rage noire, il répudia immédiatement s femme et s'arrangea pour que Greysson soit muté aux affaires étrangères à l'autre bout du monde. Le mot fut donné, quiconque fréquenterait désormais Astoria, quiconque l'approcherait, lui démontrerait de la sympathie ou même lui adresserait la parole, se verrait mettre au ban de la société sorcière et risquerait de gros ennuis…voir devrait craindre pour sa vie, après tout la guerre avait beau être loin derrière Malefoy avaient gardés des amis plus que peu recommandables pour certains…influents pour d'autres.

Il exigea que le nom de son ex femme ne soit plus jamais prononcé en sa présence et celle-ci se retrouva seule, à la rue, plus personne ne voulant l'aider et son fils bloqué à Poudlard par ses examens de fin d'année.

Astoria, au bout du rouleau et morte de chagrin fini par attenter a ses jours, sauvée de justesse par la gérante de l'hôtel minable ou elle avait passé la nuit, elle fut internée…depuis se jour son état de dégrade de plus en plus, lorsque ces yeux sont ouverts c'est la folie qu'on peu lire dans ceux-ci et c'est à peine si elle aligne trois mots intelligibles. Parfois elle reconnait son fils, parfois elle croit qu'il s'agit de Drago. C'est pour cela qu'il passe un long moment à le regarder dormir sans la réveiller, parce qu'il sis qu'une fois celle-ci éveiller ce sera encore plus pénible. Scorpius se souvient en la regardant dormir, de son sourire éclatant et de son rire qu'il n'à plus entendu depuis des années, se son cristallin et joyeux qui lui plaisait temps. Il se souvient de son beau visage et de sa grâce passée, aujourd'hui tout cela est fanée, seule l'odeur de sa mère est restée identique bien qu'à présent à celle-ci se superpose l'odeur sourde de la mort qui approche, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus la sauver, que son âme est déjà loin…

Le visage fermé, il se penche vers le lit et prends la main de sa mère dans la sienne, les yeux de celle-ci papillonnent et s'ouvrent, elle le dévisage et sourit, elle à l'air d'avoir 15 ans tant elle parait frêle.

**« Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?** » demande t'il d'une voix douce, elle se contente de lui sourire béatement, sa main serre doucement celle de Scorpius.

**« Maman…ils ont dit que tu ne mangeais plus…il faut que tu fasses un effort, pour moi au moins s'il te plait »** la supplie t'il en refoulant ses larmes.

**« Scorpius mon amour…je suis si fière de toi »** murmure t'elle doucement.

**« Maman, j'insiste, tu dois manger, un jour je me marierai et j'aurais besoin de toi** » la coupa t'il, après tout il ne savait pas trop de quoi elle pouvait être fière…

**« … ne sois pas comme lui, promets le moi… »** insiste t'elle dans un souffle.

**« Maman…. »** il pleure à présent, comment pourrait il être autrement avec toute cette colère en lui, il se hait pour ça mais il ne contrôle pas, il se sent au bord du précipice tout le temps, il à honte mais il est comme ça et même s'il voulait promettre il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, il est programmé pour ça ou c'est comme ça qu'il se sent…

**« Je t'aime mon fils, je serais toujours à tes côtés… »** dit-elle encore avant de se rendormir, si fatiguée, si lasse…

(J'ai fait quelques modifications dans les premiers chapitres. Merci à vous de me suivre, merci de m'aider par vos rewiews, merci de me donner envie de vous faire découvrir la suite... J'espère que ce chapitre explicatif de bien des choses vous auras plus, j'ai essayé de pas entrer trop dans le "patoss" mais parfois ça se justifie pour comprendre les personnages... ;p )


End file.
